


Lust For The Hunt

by theflyjar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, THIS IS BASED ON THE MONSTER TEASERS BECAUSE GODDAMN YIXING, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/pseuds/theflyjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan has been stared at on the train for a while now and instead of running or fighting it, he gives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust For The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS BASED ON THE MONSTER TEASERS FOR EXO'S COMEBACK.
> 
>  
> 
> [THESE IMAGES OMG](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cj9FjnHUoAA0CX9.jpg)
> 
> I AM DEAD.

Fight or flight was a basic human instinct, it drove people to run from others and to stand up for themselves in something they knew they could win. Nobody had ever told Yifan that there was an option for submission, there was never anything told about people giving in to something predatory and allowing themselves to be ravaged. He wished he had known that before, more than anything, he longed to have known that before.

Erring on the side of caution and with his veins filled with flight, Yifan barely ever strayed from what he knew. He never let himself stare back at the hollow eyed man that glared through his soul every time he stepped onto the subway on his way home, even though he knew the person who was always somehow opposite him was focused almost completely on him. Yifan kept himself to himself, even as they were the only two left on their line when the last train passed through the fourth to last station. It was always the two of them but Yifan kept his hands and eyes on his book. He always had the instinct to run from the black-eyed male. For whatever reason he had, he knew he could never fight what the man wanted from him.

It was raining that day, Yifan’s clothing was soaked almost the whole way through but the other man was pristinely dry, the large umbrella at his side was the only thing he had that gave any sign of the torrent above their heads. Yifan got to his stop and he made the mistake of looking up, meeting the eyes of the stranger who smirked in the slightest of ways that Yifan considered that it could be how his face naturally sat. There was the intensity he had felt in the past months still lingering in the other’s eyes and Yifan was putting his book into his bag as quickly as he could. He hoped he would be left to weave through the city to his own home on his own, the man staying on the train like he always did.

Hoping was futile, much like that of the wounded or lame wildebeest when lions advanced through the savannah towards it. The man stood up with Yifan, following a few metres behind as the doors opened and Yifan exited onto the platform. All he could hear was his own heart and the clicking footsteps of the man behind him, his hand tightened on his bag and his mind told him to fight the sensations building up within him to break out into a run.

He stepped out onto the street to find that the rain had waned, his wet hair dripped down his forehead and the noises of two sets of feet walking on the wet ground triggered something within Yifan. The rain made him vulnerable, his mind threw an image of the intense male with his dry hair and body thriving in the condition that made the taller male feel his weakest.

The sodden man felt curiosity spark within him, it was faint but still glimmering in his stomach, he wanted to know why the other was tailing him through the city. He looked over his shoulder and while the pitch black street, only illuminated by the few streetlights that actually worked, gave nothing away on the stranger’s intentions but Yifan knew his eyes would have been firmly on his body. He faced forward again and allowed himself to slow in his strides slightly, his body told him to be caught.

There were thirty more seconds that Yifan counted before he was ensnared. A strong hand wrapped around his wrist and he didn’t even flinch, it was as if he instinctively expected the touch. He let himself be dragged off down an alleyway, there was only the flickering coloured light of a deserted takeaway restaurant flashing above as Yifan was pressed into the wall. His wet clothes felt colder against his back, his shirt clung uncomfortably to his spine but he could see the man ahead of him cast in red light. The colour distortion made the male look a scintillating mix of terrifying and arousing, the way his plump mouth was framed by a jet black lip ring and how his hair fell to his brow, making his eyes turn an ever darker shade.

Yifan’s heart was thumping and pounding as the man ran a hot, dry hand down his body and immediately undid the taller male’s jeans. Yifan’s eyes widened as two hands pulled his trousers down in a swift movement, his entire body flamed beneath the cool wetness of the fabric he was dressed in and the need to run was given away to arousal. It was the temptation of danger, the darkness that seemed to linger over the stranger seemed to drag Yifan in deeper to the unknown.

The man fell to his knees, Yifan’s legs widening in shock and the man’s mouth was almost instantly on the head of his soft cock. The standing man had blood gushing down his body, making a hard and immediately aching erection form between the other’s lips and Yifan’s body tensed up tightly. He’d never actually had somebody’s mouth on his cock before, hands sure, but never a mouth. It was no surprise that his entire body went into overdrive and his nerves left a haywire singeing feeling on his skin. Yifan couldn’t even bring himself to stop the man’s tongue from licking him from base to tip to linger in the sensitive slit, flicking out some of the precum that had dribbled out.

Yifan really did not know how to fight the pressure building within himself, he could only curl around the stranger’s head in hopes of more contact. He did not think that the wet, hot and foreign feeling of a mouth on his cock could get any better until the man between his legs pushed his head forward, driving Yifan’s member into his throat and his eyes squeezed themselves closed, he couldn’t compare the sensation to anything in his mind. It only worsened as the man on his knees began to bob his head, covering the entirety of Yifan’s cock in his saliva and that only meant for lewd noises to come from the kneeling man’s lips.

It was no shock that Yifan had imagined blowjobs in his life before but they had never come close to what he was feeling in that moment. He guessed that what he was receiving wasn’t the norm, the man was practically consuming the whole of him in one gulp then pulling back to tease at the head. Yifan was whining, groaning and moaning wantonly in the street.

He was the prey that gave in to the the predator. He let himself get pounced upon and desecrated by the stranger who had driven discomfort into his mind nearly every night for months, and Yifan didn’t want to run. He wanted to relinquish and yield. And he didn’t even know the other’s name. It wasn’t like him. Yifan didn’t let people do things like that to him.

He felt his orgasm rising, it was the only part of the scene that was familiar and even that was stolen from him, the stranger’s hand wrapped and squeezed painfully hard around the base of his cock. It meant nothing could escape, he came dry with his eyes flying open and a strangled gasp in his throat. He felt like he had left his own body for a second as the man kept sucking him, he didn’t let up in ministrations and Yifan felt the signs of oversensitivity in his body. It was painful but pleasurably so.

The dark haired man below’s mouth changed and Yifan succumbed to the temptation to look at the other, he registered that he was smirking. He was enjoying the way Yifan’s mind was continually short circuiting and the verging on pained noises leaving Yifan’s lips. His hands were suddenly grabbed and threaded in the man’s hair, the strands of which he pulled almost instantly and the man only smirked wider, his mouth still pumping up and down Yifan’s length.

Yifan’s knees shook, his entire body was on fire and was being smothered in sensations.

The man was teasing him, alternating in moving his tongue along with his lips, cushioning Yifan in the velvety cavern and tempting his brain into trying to attempt another release. Even when the tongue wasn’t there, he was suctioning his cheeks in lewdly and allowing spittle to dribble down the side of his lips until it coated over his chin. His throat was also twitching around Yifan’s cock, clenching it up desirably and he used it to drag Yifan’s member through a series of torturous movements. It was still a shock to Yifan that the man wasn’t choking, he didn’t even flinch as his mouth met Yifan’s body and his nose pressed into his skin. It had Yifan’s eyes watering with so much want.

The standing man could feel the metal of the lip ring against his shaft, running up and down the sensitive vein and it sent daggers through his nervous system, he’d never had a sensation like it. The metal had gone from cold to hot so quickly, it glistened with saliva and that shone back red under the light above their heads. Yifan was so incredibly aroused at a sight he never would have expected to be turned on by.

His hands flexed in the other’s hair and Yifan was certain that everything was a figment of his imagination, doing such a thing wasn’t in his character but the stranger had lured him, worn him down with his eyes over hundreds of train rides and his body was teaching him submission. His subconscious was telling him that he never stood a chance against the darkness before him, he had given in the first time he’d seen the other.

The smaller male drew back off Yifan’s cock and nosed the underside of it, dragging his face down to suck at Yifan’s balls and one of his slight yet powerful hands jerked him with his saliva as lubricant. Yifan was left whimpering and struggling against the stimulation, the alien feeling of pleasure within him hand his mouth hung open and his orgasm was ascending his spine again but the other still didn’t let him cum. His cock was held even harder than before and his whole body convulsed, his head pressed back against the soaked wall and his knees tried to draw themselves together at the cruel feelings burning through his body. He felt himself sagging down, crumbling as his legs weakened.

“Stand up,” the stranger growled with a hoarse voice and Yifan obeyed, nodding his head as his cock was placed back into the other’s mouth. The man laughed but Yifan didn’t have it in himself to be offended, he was aroused.

Yifan’s head fell forward as the other deepthroated him, his entire face was screwed up and his hands were trembling while he clutched at the tresses in his fingers. Yifan’s eyes were wet, not from rain, but tortured tears as the stranger went down on him. He felt a sob leave his mouth and the man was smirking again, taking enjoyment from the way the taller male whimpered in a high pitched keen.

“Please let me cum,” he brought himself to say as his eyes met the other’s and the man laughed around him. Yifan wondered if his desperation aroused the other man and he knew it must have, his devoid eyes were rimmed with pleasure and his tongue continuously lapped at the precum that was beading out of his cock.

The hand around the base of his member began to move with the other’s mouth and Yifan barely lasted two drawbacks of the other’s fingers and mouth before he was shooting his load straight into the other’s mouth. The stranger, however, didn’t stop bobbing his head and Yifan could see cum dribbling out the side of the man’s mouth, mixing with the saliva on on his chin. Yifan’s cry was stifled by his own throat closing around the noise, it was so weak and feeble that he felt like he’d been struck by a bolt of lightning. His muscles were contracting, everything was so tense and he couldn’t decipher between whether or not it was orgasmic delight he was feeling or relief that he was finally able to come. It could have been an intoxicating mix of the both.

The smaller male slowly pulled away from Yifan as he softened again, not swallowing or spitting Yifan’s ejaculate out before he pressed their lips together and forced his tongue into Yifan’s mouth. The taller found the taste of himself, and the feeling of his own cum on his lips and tongue, entirely disgusting but gave in to the man cast in red light before him. He let his own fluids get pushed into his lips as his over-stimulated tears mingled in with it. The man pulled back, giving him the intimidating stare closeup and Yifan waited for what was to come, “Swallow.”

It was a command, a demand he couldn’t run from and he did so, taking all of his own cum in his mouth and gulping it down until the other smirked with bruised lips. He wiped his face with his thumb and pressed it into Yifan’s mouth, he sucked it clean without being told and the man stepped back.

He pulled something out of his pocket as Yifan leant back against the wall and slipped it into the top pocket of Yifan’s work shirt.

“I like you,” the man purred, his voice was gravelled from the abuse Yifan’s cock had given it and he turned out of the alleyway and walked in the opposite direction that they had both come in. His hair was ruined, messed in its dry state and Yifan could only stare after the him, as he faded into the darkness with his black clothing acting like camouflage in the night.

Yifan was left, his jeans around his knees and body still twitching from the most violent orgasm he’d ever had, in the dark alley way. It took him almost ten minutes to collect himself and right his clothing, his entire being was thrumming with an unknown energy and he felt the rain begin to fall back down on his skin. It cooled him outwardly but that curious ember within him had turned into a flame and he knew it was only a matter of time before the inferno took over.

Yifan dipped his fingers into his pocket and pulled out the card, he felt the expensive texture of it before he flipped it around. There was a phone number but more importantly, there was a name indented in it. _Zhang Yixing_.

Yifan had a name for his predator and he couldn’t help but feel his entire being clog up with an unknown feeling, he was enthralled by the feeling of being hunted and submitting completely. He didn’t fight anything, he didn’t flee either, he let himself cave in and had a need awoken within him. He knew the other’s hunt wasn’t over and he was willing to be preyed upon.


End file.
